The purpose of this proposal is to generate funds to support the travel, registration and subsistence for participants in the Gordon Research Conference on Intermediate Filaments, which will be held July 24-29, 1994 at the Tilton School, Tilton, New Hampshire. Intermediate filaments (IFs) are prominent constituents of the cytoskeleton and karyoskeleton of most eukaryotic cells, and virtually fill the cytoplasm of terminally differentiating epidermal keratinocytes and the axons of vertebrate and invertebrate neurons. The intermediate filament (IF) gene family comprises five different categories which are expressed in a tissue specific manner. In spite of this heterogeneity, IF diameter (8-10nm) and structural appearance upon assembly in vitro is quite similar regardless of the tissue source. The heterogeneity of IFs suggests a cell type specific function for this class of polypeptides. Elucidating these functions has been a major challenge for researchers over the years. However, the recent discovery that mutations in IF genes can lead to human disease highlights the importance of the IF network in maintaining tissue integrity, and has ushered this field into an exciting new era. This conference will bring together an international field of participants from both academia and industry in an atmosphere conducive to the free exchange of ideas. Themes to be developed include: 1) the evolution of IF genes and their role in development, 2) the structure, assembly and dynamics of IFs and nuclear lamins, 3) IF-cell surface interactions, 4) homologues and analogues of IFs in plants and lower organisms, 5) the involvement of IFs in pathology and disease as related to cancer, 6) a workshop on homologous recombination technology, 7) epidermal diseases of keratin, and 8) the involvement of IFs in neurological diseases. As in previous years, there will be informal poster presentations and a session dedicated to the discussion of selected posters, including the winning entries in a young scientist competition to be instituted this year.